El destino que nos une
by Youjibell
Summary: despùes de malos entendidos, un poco de frustaciòn y sobre todo el dolor de haber predido a lo que màs amas.. un Horo x REn... os gustara


Hola de nuevo, ¿qué creen? Ya leí todo lo que había escrito y lo pensé muy bien y llegue a una muy clara decisión y es que hasta ahí quedaría "es destino que nos separa" ahora como están los tiempos de la influenza pues ya les traigo algo más lindo y relax donde todo se aclara…

Y con ustedes el fic:

Gracias todos los que me dejaron un lindo review.

**El destino que nos une**

Capitulo 1

**Nos volvemos a ver**

**-----0o-o0-----**

Pov´s Ren Tao

Ya casi paso un año y aun no sé si es tiempo de verlo de nuevo, no sé si es miedo, pero aun así sé que algún momento tengo que verlos a todos. No sé qué cara o que reacción tendrán todos cuando me vean aparecer sin previo aviso; y aunque, siempre tienen la atención de mandarme una invitación nunca asisto. Pero esta vez tengo que ir, no solo porque unos de mis mejores amigos va a pasar por un momento especial en su vida sino porque… porque después de todo tengo que aclarar las cosas con él.

Ren ¿ya estás listo? – me pregunta Lizerg, mientras veo como lleva una maleta, supongo que también ira conmigo, hace tiempo que termine con él y trate de alejarme pero me pidió que siguiera a su lado, no pude negarme pues, de alguna manera se lo debía por haberlo utilizado.

¿También vas a ir? –le pregunté con monotonía, aunque ahora no me agradaba la idea de que me vieran llegar con él.

Si… hay algo que tengo que hacer…- me respondo levemente, en este momento quería ser sincero, ya era suficiente, era tiempo de hacer todo esto bien, aunque Horo me rechazara, lo mejor era dejar todo claro.

Voy a hablar con Horo-Horo, voy a decirle lo que siento por él… ya no puedo seguir a tu lado ni siquiera como una compañía aunque él no quiera estar a mi lado- le dije claramente, aunque no lo quise ver a los ojos suponía que sus verdes ojos estaban tristes.

Si, lo suponía, pero no te preocupes Ren… después de todo yo tuve la culpa – me dijo con las palabras cortadas, luego se dio la vuelta y dijo algo que nunca me esperé – siempre fui un niño arrogante, soy caprichoso te quise tenerte aun sabiendo que tu amabas a alguien más… aun cuando Horo te busco no te di tu libertad por casi un año… y por mi culpa se fue... – en eso momentos pude escuchar como lloraba, fui hacia él, después de todo nunca me gustó verlo sufrir – yo… yo tuve la culpa Ren de que se fuera- y al escuchar sus palabras abrí los ojos de par en par…

Aun recuerdo esa mañana, desperté en la cama de un hotel, una soleada mañana; donde todo parecía ser un sueño erótico; la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en mi cara despareció cuando note que se había ido, vi toda la habitación y no había nada de él, ¿es que eso habría sido una venganza?

Sentí un vacio rodeando mi interior, una desaparición y una frustración tan grande que quemaba mi ser, sentía como el amor…dolía y no podía hacer nada más que pensar en él… una caricia que se quedo en una noche… deseaba de encontrarlo y pedirle una explicación… pero solo había impotencia de no saber qué hacer o a donde se había dirigido… sentía un amor tan desbordante y profundo que llegó al odio…

Solo una sábana cubría mi desnudez, solo un mano en mi rostro cubría las lagrimas que se desbordaban solas ¿eso mismo habría sentido cuando me fui? No pude hacer mas intentar que intentar olvidar

Solo pude tomar mis cosas y vestirme… fue cuando noté que mi celular no estaba como yo lo tenía, estaba en una orilla de la cama con la pantalla prendida y un mensaje escrito en él:

"_Adiós"_

Tal vez nunca más lo volvería a ver

---0o-o0---

¿tú le dijiste algo a Horo? - le tome de la barbilla y le hice que me mirara de frente, en todo ese tiempo nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, aunque dentro de mi exigía respuestas nunca le pude reclamar.

Lo siento Ren… - fue lo único que me dijo, sus ojos verde esmeraldas brillaban tristemente con las lágrimas que se desbordaban de ellos, así que una vez más no pude reclamar… yo tenía la culpa. No podía reclamar nada ya que, con esa mirada, muchas noches yo me había posesionado de él… solo por sentir placer.

Vamos, todos de alegraran de verte… - le dije luego, que le se tallo un poco los ojos y entendió que de alguna manera todo lo que había ocurrido permanecía en pasado… después de todo solo nos quedaba olvidar.

---0o°0o-o0°0o---

Habíamos llegado tarde, pues el vuelo se había retrasado, como lo deduje nadie imagino que Lizerg y mucho menos yo llegáramos. En la entrada del templo estaba Hao, aunque ya sabía que vivía con ellos verlo era impactante, aun así no era para nada el mismo, su mirada estaba vacía y triste aunque tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro, yo mismo conocía esa sonrisa hipócrita que engaña a la mayoría de las personas, aquellas que nunca han sentido un dolor profundo o aquellas que pretender no ver dentro de las persona y solo fijan en la superfluidad de la vida.

Lizerg entró enseguida la ceremonia y yo me quede fuera, sabía que ahí dentro estaría aquella persona, por la cual había venido… y de una forma u otra tenía miedo de enfrentarla.

Podía escuchar como dentro todos se divertían como reían mientras yo solo esperaba verlo nuevamente, ver sus ojos… es que dentro de mi sentía un estúpido miedo carcomiendo mi interior, como si fuera una colegiala en celo.

¿Por qué no entras? – me pregunto con una voz seria, el shaman de fuego quien miraba hacia enfrente… directamente hacia donde esta Yoh.

No… así está bien – le contesté serenamente, como si un antiguo conocido se tratase… era extraño convivir con él. Aun así era como si hablase con Yoh.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo te fuiste? – me preguntó mientras suspire un poco, la ceremonia estaba por terminar… Yoh y Anna estaban a punto a compartir su vida para siempre

Unos 6 años más o menos – le conteste y le miré a la cara - ¿tu llegaste hace 2 años no? – le pregunté, después de todo de una u otra formas estaba enterado de lo que pasaba en la pensión por mi hermana.

Si ya tiene más de 2 años… así que estas muy consciente de lo pasa aquí ¿eh? – me dijo luego de que él se levantó y miró hacia otro lado, ya había acabado la ceremonia.

nada relevante, además que, Hao Asakura haya regresado no pasa desapercibido—le contesté a lo que el sonrió un poco.

Vienes por el Hoto ¿no?, supe que te busco por mucho tiempo y que nunca te encontró – sonrió una vez más, y yo me sorprendí, así que él no les había dicho la verdad, no les dijo nada sobre mi.

Eso no te importa – le contesté a lo que solo río sínicamente… casi todos salieron de la ceremonia y vi que el también estaba ahí… después de mucho tiempo, el tiempo más largo que jamás pude haber esperado nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero el solo me miro y en esos instantes, pude ver como se iba… iba en dirección contraria…

¿Qué podía hacer en esos momentos? Se había ido solo por verme, entre la gente que había ya no pude ver, ¿se iría de nuevo? Quería ir tras él lo más rápido posible pero me paralice…

Ren… ¡Ren! - me llamaban, era Yoh y su ahora esposa quienes felizmente venían hacia mí. – llegaste, no sabes qué gusto me da verte de nuevo, anda comamos algo

Si Yoh… me da gusto verte feliz… Anna espero que tengan una vida prospera – les dije, aunque no me sentía muy bien no podía ser descotares con ellos, quienes se veían felices, después de todo, eran mis amigos.

Toma… espero que te suerte – me dijo Anna secamente, me había dado el pequeño ramo de flores que sostenía en la ceremonia, no entendía por qué… pero aun así fui con ellos a sentarme y cenar… estaban absolutamente todas las personas que les podía llamar amigos, habíamos convido y hasta en más de una ocasión me reí de los malos chistes de Chocolove… estaba todos menos Horokeu Usui…

Algo faltaba…

Ren, te puedo pedir un favor- me dijo Lizerg esa noche, no esperaba que me dijera algo después de todo ya había hablado con él desde que estábamos en Londres… aun así

Si dime… - le conteste mientras sentía que alguien nos espiaba, no sabía en quien era pero aun así no le di importancia.

Puedes ir al parque central en una hora… por favor – me dijo serio, aunque en un principio no quise ir… termine por aceptar.

---°0o0° ---

Pov´s Horokeu Usui

Después de tanto insistir terminé por ir, no sé cómo consiguió mi número… bueno si sé, Yoh se lo dio. No sé que espera decirme, ¿qué me aleje de Ren? ¿Qué haga lo imposible para no verlo? no sé que pretende Lizerg aun así iré a ver qué es lo que quiere, después de todo no me importa… nada me importa tanto como hoy que vi a Ren en la distancia, sus ojos dorados y su violáceo cabello… ya nada me importa mucho pues después de verlo y saber que llegó o con Lizerg no me importa, solo fui su entretenimiento por una noche. Aun al verlo no puedo evitar sentirme molesto por eso en cuanto mi mirada se cruzo con la de él solo quise largarme de ahí.

Llegue justo como me lo pidió, el ya estaba ahí…

¿Dime que es lo que quieres decirme? –le dije sonriendo como si nunca nada hubiera pasado; en una perfecta actuación en donde al parecer el único que resultaba herido era yo. Aun así nunca me había gustado hacerle daño a las personas… menos a él, alguna vez fue mi amigo.

Bueno yo… antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa – me dijo a lo que yo me quede perplejo, eso no era lo que me esperaba, aun así la sonrisa que tenía en las labios la quité y entendí que no era momento para eso... lo mejor era hablar claramente

¿Por qué dices eso? no tienes que disculparte, como tú lo dijiste ¡Ren ya me había olvidado! Ahora al que ama es a ti.- le conteste molesto y sin que me diera cuenta estaba gritando, estaba molesto… no me di cuenta que alguien más había llegado.

Es por eso que tengo que pedirte un disculpa, eso no es verdad, Ren nunca te olvido, aunque yo quería que eso pasara, aunque que yo una y otra vez le dije que lo amaba él nunca me lo dijo a mi… la única persona que ama es a ti - , me dijo mientras lloraba, no lo creía, entonces todo este tiempo… yo había creído algo que no era, entonces ¿por que Ren nunca me dijo nada? …

Lizerg – escuche que hablaron, era Ren quien estaba enfrente de los dos mirándonos y yo no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar – ¿por qué hiciste eso Lizerg? - preguntó Ren quien al parecer no sabía qué era lo que Lizerg me había dicho esa mañana.

Lo siento en verdad, lo siento yo nunca quise hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos… fui demasiado egoísta- Lizerg miraba a Ren, esperando que él dijera algo al igual que yo - Ren… dile lo que sientes, después de todo tu solo viniste aquí por él – luego de eso pude ver como un sonrojo se formo en el rostro de Ren. Aun no creía lo que estaba pasando, que era todo esto… en eso momentos no quería hacer otra más que ir a donde estaba Ren y abrazarlo besarlo con desesperación, pero no podía, aun no… no con Lizerg ahí

Lizerg lo siento… nunca debí darte alguna esperanza… - Ren se acercó a él y le dio algo en la mano. – espero que te de suerte, tú te la mereces más que yo- luego de eso vi que le dio un pequeño ramo de flores, Lizerg se fue.

Hola- fue lo primero que le dije, después que vimos como Lizerg se marcho caminado lentamente.

Hola- me respondió, mirábamos las estrellas luego suspiro lentamente – lo siento- me dijo, aunque no lo podía creer Ren pidiendo una disculpa, ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba… si lo que dijo Lizerg era verdad, si Ren me quería… el me había extrañado tanto como yo.

Ren… ¿que fue todo eso? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo? – le pregunte enseguida cundo lo mira de frente, esta vez tenía miedo de verle, no sabía como actuar o que hacer, ¿el había venido aquí por mi?

No lo sé… tal vez yo porque no te importo… porque te fuiste solo dejaste un "adiós" - me dijo con miedo… aun así aun no sabía qué hacer.

Ren… esa mañana yo estaba tan feliz de estar tu lado… haber estado otra vez contigo, de escucharte diciendo mi nombre… ¡tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando contesté tu teléfono y era Lizerg! ¡sabes que sentí cuando, después de 5 años de buscarte supe que estabas con alguien más! – le dije molesto después de todo, y aun con lo que dijo Lizerg ese dolor, esa sensación por la cual había pasado nunca la había podido olvidar, estaba ahí y nunca le dije nada a nadie de cómo me sentía… solo trate de seguir adelante. Aun así vi su cara no sabía cómo interpretar su rostro… a el dolía tanto como mí.

Si crees que eres el único que sufrió estas equivocado… - me dijo mientras vi como se dio la vuelta… ¿planeaba irse? ¡otra vez nos separaríamos! ¿Qué teníamos que rendirnos? Nunca íbamos a estar juntos ¿Por qué no podía tragarse su estúpido orgullo?

Ren crees que te puedes ir así nada mas… - le dije cuando vi que empezaba a caminar e irse, lo detuve, no podía dejar que se fuera… no podía

No… no me pienso ir… porque te amo idiota, en todos estos años no he podido pensar en nadie más que en ti… tenía la tonta esperanza que me darías una oportunidad… tenía una tonta idea de que podríamos estar juntos… por qué no eres el único que ha sufrido no lo eres… aun así solo vine por ti – en esa noche vi la luna reflejada en los ojos dorados de Ren, en los ojos que tenían unas lágrimas que hacía un contraste que nunca antes había visto… ¿eso era por mi? Miedo, incertidumbre, amor y tristeza. lo tomé por lo hombros y sin mucho detenimiento rodee su cintura mientras que con otra mano levanté su cara y lo bese con fuerza, al principió rápido hasta que poco a poco fui atenuando la intensidad de los movimientos, pues note la incertidumbre en sus mirada, no podía hacerle esto a Ren… ya no podíamos seguir con esto ninguno de los dos…

Pasé mis brazos hacia su pecho, mientras el abrió sus labios y igualmente me correspondió el beso, ahora nos besábamos suavemente mientras cerrábamos lentamente los ojos, todas las dudas que habían en mi desaparecían con el beso en el que estábamos inmersos él y yo… su aroma era delicioso su cintura delgada y su sabor embriagante, así era Ren y de algo podía estar seguro… solo era así conmigo.

Te amo… Ren te amo tanto- le dije mientras le besaba mientras pasaba mis manos por su delgado cuerpo y el dejaba caer de sus ojos una que otra lágrima que yo le quite de sus sonrojadas mejillas

¿Por qué? - me dijo suavemente, mientras sentí como se alejo de mi, su mirada era nerviosa y me recordó la mirada que una vez tuvo cuando éramos apenas unos niños y yo me había atrevido a besarlo por primera vez.

Porque no volveré a separar de ti… ¿tú te irás? – le pregunte igualmente con miedo, ya no podíamos volver al tiempo atrás y corregir nuestros errores pero si podíamos seguir adelante y formar un nuevo destino juntos.

¿tienes una novia? ¿compromisos? ¿alguna enfermedad rara? O algo por el estilo - me dijo con la mirada baja, con lo que me dio risa.

Claro que no Ren… ¿y tú? – le pregunte solo por si las dudas, después de todo ya no queríamos ningún problema ninguno de los dos.

No… - me contesto aun con la mirada baja, pero no lo soporte mucho, tenía ganas de ver sus ojos así que levante su cara con delicadeza

¿Quieres estar a mi lado? - le dije aunque un tanto dudoso de lo que realmente quería… podía ver sus mejillas aun mas sonrojadas más de lo que ya estaban – bueno… yo quisiera que fueras mi novio jejeje o algo por el estilo – le dije mientras lo miraba a ojos y lo tomaba de los manos… era la primera vez que le decía esto… tal vez desde un principio teníamos que haber empezado así.

Yo… yo quiero estar a tu lado – me dijo mientras revelaba una linda sonrisa… - sabes que si llegamos a esta hora a la pensión la dueña y señora de las Aguas termales Funbari no nos dejara entrar.

------------**0o0**------------

Lo siento…. Ahí le dejare porque ya empezó detah note… y aunque no me gustan las traducciones de animax…ver a mi lindo L… es ver a mi lindo L jejeje… ¿quieren lemon? Jejeje

En próximo capítulo:

Lo que paso con Lizerg… porque ta tan triste Hao… y como se consolaran jejeje un feliz yoh ya que se casó con su verdadero amor… y por ultimó o al principio… amor amor y más amor de Horo y Ren

(No actualizo sin reviews ¬¬ )


End file.
